Veggietales In The House Feelspasta: Petunia's Depression
by caballeronwalter
Summary: Larry The Cucumber & Petunia Rhubarb go on their first date, but after some petty bickering, the two get in a car accident, leaving Larry in a coma, Petunia blames herself for what happens, & falls into a deep depression, but everyone in the house tries to help her through it. I don't own "Veggietales In The House" or it's characters, they belong to Big Idea, DreamWorks,& Universal
1. Chapter 1

It is a special night for Petunia, Larry had asked her out to the new restaurant that she's been wanting to go to, as she's getting dressed for her date with Larry at her home, while Tina is about to head to bed.

"Gee, Petunia, are you nervous?" Asked Tina Celerina.

" Why no, not at all, Tina." Replied Petunia behind her closet door.

"Okay, how long were you & Larry dating?" Asked Tina.

"Oh.. ever since I graduated from high school 6 years ago, he told me that he really liked me on the day before I graduated, he was a sophomore at the time." Replied Petunia.

"You were two grades ahead of him?" Tina asked.

"Yup, I'm also two years older than him", replied Petunia.

"Huh, I did not know that...even though I've been your best friend since college." Tina said.

Petunia hopped out of her closet with her dating dress, a red dress with floral prints on the skirt & a mustard yellow flower on the center of the chest, similar to her usual pinkish purple dress, as Tina gets a glance of the dress.

"Oooh..Pur-ty" Tina said.

"Heh, Thanks, I've been saving this dress for a special occasion." Petunia said.

"Well, you two have a great time, I'll see you tomorrow." Tina said.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow as well." Petunia replied as Tina went to her room.

Petunia then grabs her truck keys and heads to her flower delivery truck, she drives to pick up Larry, while thinking about how the date might go, her tummy growls.

"Oh, I hope I get there soon before I end up eating myself, hahahaha." Petunia said to herself jokingly.

At Bob & Larry's house, Larry is wearing a fancy tux, for his date with Petunia.

"I sure hope this goes well." Larry said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you got this." Bob replied.

"Are you sure, Bob?" Larry asked.

"Positive, y'all been boyfriend and girlfriend since she graduated, I'm pretty sure things will go smooth for y'all's first date." Bob replied.

"Ok, if you say so." Larry then notices the headlights of Petunia's truck approaching their house, "She's here, Bob, I'll see you tomorrow." Larry told Bob.

"Yeah, have fun, but not TO much fun." Bob said followed by a wink & a grin.

"Hehehehe, Ok, Bob, thanks." Larry said as he went out the door.

Petunia then pulled up at Bob & Larry's house on the countertop, as Petunia gets out of her truck, Larry notices her red dress, he stares at her.

"Wow, Petunia, you.. look... Sex-y." Larry told Petunia with a goofy expression.

"Wwhhhyyyy, thank you, Larry." Petunia said as she blushes.

"So, you ready to go? Cuz I'm kinda hungry." Petunia asked.

"Yep, let's go." Larry replied.

As the two are on their way to the restaurant out in the front yard, they asked each other about their lives, Larry asked Petunia about her flower shop, while Petunia asked Larry about his career as Larry-Boy (He revealed his secret identity to her 6 months earlier) & how he had to stop Motato several times, and when he took Junior under his wing as a sidekick, and when Laura, Jimmy & Bob wanted to become superheroes as well, especially Bob, they arrived at the restaurant, the moon was shining bright, & the night sky looked beautiful, the two then got out of the truck and go inside of the restaurant, there are a lot of fancy vegetables there, neither of them could recognize a majority of them, the only two that were dining there that they knew is Mayor Archibald & Ichabeezer, then they headed to their table.

"This place seems very nice." Petunia said to Larry, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, it does." Larry replied, looking around the fancy restaurant.

Mayor Archibald and Ichabeezer notices both of them together and make their way towards them to see what's up.

"Hey, Larry, Petunia, Y'all two are dating now?" Mayor Archibald ask.

"Kind of, this is our first one." Petunia answered.

"Although we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for 6 years." Larry answered.

"Y'all been in love with each other for that long and took y'all that long to go on an actual date like this?" Ichabeezer asked unimpressed.

"Yeah, I was nervous about asking Petunia out on an official date, plus, She's two years older than me." Larry answered.

"Oooookkkkkkk, Then I'm going back to my dinner, have a good time for your first date." Ichabeezer said.

"Yes, I need to go finish my dinner too, happy first date to you two." Mayor Archibald said.

"Will do." Petunia said.

After Larry and Petunia finish their dinner, the waiter, who happens to be an ear of corn, approaches their table.

"I have heard this is y'all's first date, we are willing to play your choice of music over the intercom for the occasion, what type of music would y'all like?". The corn waiter asked.

Larry and Petunia answered at the same time, with different choices.

Larry: "Disco."

Petunia: "Romantic."

The two then stare at each other in confusion.

"Uh, Larry, isn't disco music a little much?" Petunia asked.

"Uh, nnnooooo... It's not, what's wrong with a little disco music?" Larry asked.

"This is a date, not a 60's disco dance off, don't you think romantic music will be more suitable?" Petunia asked.

"Not really, romantic music is boring, only boring people listen to that, disco music is fun." Larry replied.

Petunia then gets a little defensive after what Larry said.

"So you think I'M boring, LARRY?!" Petunia asked defensively and rather angrily.

Then Larry gets a little defensive as well.

"No, I just think romantic music is boring." Larry replied.

"Well, you didn't have to be rude about it, I didn't say anything rude about disco music, didn't I?" Petunia upsettingly asked.

"No, and you didn't have to talk to me like that either." Larry said angrily.

Mayor Archibald, Ichabeezer, and some of the other vegetables in the restaurant notice the two fight.

"Oh no, one of those ugly moments couples have..." Ichabeezer replied nervously under his breath.

"Okay, I don't want to get in the middle of...whatever this is..." The corn waiter says as he backs away from the cucumber & rhubarb's fight.

"Well, you started it, all I was doing was making a suggestion." Petunia said angrily.

"Well, was a bad suggestion, do you have any taste in music, woman?" Larry asked angrily.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, LARRY!" Petunia angrily yelled.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, PE-TUN-IA!" Larry yelled back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! THIS DATE WAS A MISTAKE, I'M GOING BACK HOME!" Petunia shouted.

Hearing that hurts Larry's feelings, then he snaps back.

"FINE, ME TO!" Larry shouted back at Petunia.

Then the two furiously got out of their seats & left the restaurant with Mayor Archibald, Ichabeezer, and the rest of the vegetables in the restaurant stare nervously dumbfounded.

"Woah, I never seen Petunia or Larry that angry, especially towards each other..." Ichabeezer said quietly to his self.

"Not only they didn't tip me, I forgot to give them their bill, I am so getting fired for that." The corn waiter said nervously.

As Petunia was begrudgingly driving Larry home, since it was too far for him to hop back home, there was nothing but dead silence in the truck, the two were too upset at each other to talk things over, although the fight was not over yet, Larry then burped, which caused Petunia to get upset even more.

"Ew! YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY EXCUSE ME!" Petunia shouted angrily.

"I WAS ABOUT TO BUT YOU INTERRUPTED ME!" Larry shouted back, Petunia then took her eyes off the road to glare at Larry.

"THIS DATE WAS A TOTAL DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME, MAYBE I SHOU-" Petunia half-said.

CRASH!

Petunia accidentally ran her truck into the stairs in front of the house and knock both of them out, fortunately, Mr. Lunt saw what happened and called an ambulance immediately.

"HELLO, THERE HAS BEEN A SERIOUS CAR ACCIDENT OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE IN THE DIRECTION OF THAT NEW FANCY RESTAURANT, BRING AN AMBULANCE QUICKLY!", Mr. Lunt panickly shouted into his cell phone.

He then hangs up his phone after being informed on an ambulance is on the way, he heads to the wrecked truck & notices that it's Larry The Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb were in the vehicle and appeared to be unconscience.

"Larry? Petunia? Oh no...Please ambulance, hurry up..." Mr. Lunt said to himself.

The ambulance then arrived in 8 minutes and put Petunia and Larry inside of the back of it and rushed to the emergency room, the two were placed in separate rooms, both of them were still unconscious.

Bob & Tina then received phone calls from the hospital telling them what happened, they panicked and informed the voice on the other end know that they would be on their way, Bob & Tina coincidentally ran into each other while on their way to the hospital, they knew that each other got the phone call from the hospital regarding Larry & Petunia, so they let some of their friends know what happened so they would come, Mayor Archibald and Ichabeezer heard what happened as they were leaving, so they decide to go see them in the hospital.

30 minutes later.

Petunia then wakes up in her hospital room, notice is a doctor in there and asked him a question.

"Doctor, what happened?" Petunia groggily asked.

"You and your boyfriend were in a car crash, y'all were both knocked unconscious for a while, but you're going to be fine."

"But what about Larry? What happened to him?!" Petunia asked panickly.

"He has yet to wake up, it appears that he's in a coma, he was bumped on the noggin pretty hard, we don't know when or if he's ever going to wake up, all what we could do is wait, I'm sorry.." the doctor answered sombrely.

Petunia then stared into thin air after hearing that, and then began to tear up, she then got out of the bed and hauled herself to Larry's hospital room, and saw him in his hospital bed, in a coma, realizing what happened, she then cries heavily, thinking about what she had done, then some of her and Larry's friends came in after being called about what happened, Bob, Tina, Junior, Junior's dad (Captain Mike), Laura, Pa Grape, Jimmy, Jerry, Bacon Bill, Madame Blueberry, Mayor Archibald, The French Peas, and even Ichabeezer, they were all shocked to see what was going on.

"Petunia, are you all right?! What happened to Larry?!" Tina asked, shocked & scared at what happened.

"What happened between the two of y'all that caused that accident?!" Bob asked tearing up seeing his best friend in a coma.

"I was not expecting both of y'all to fight like that, especially on y'all's first date." Ichabeezer said.

"I'm fine, but forget about me, what have I done to Larry?!" Petunia said while sobbing.

"Petunia, calm down, it wasn't your fault, accidents happen." Pa Grape said, trying to calm Petunia down.

"It is my fault, I shouldn't have yelled at him like that, if I didn't raise my voice at him like that, he's still be awake right now." Petunia said while still sobbing hysterically.

Bob then hops towards Larry's bed and starts crying.

"MY BEST FRIEND!" Bob screams while crying in the process.

"I'm s-so s-s-s-sorry, Bob..." Petunia softly said, Bob managed to hear her.

"Petunia, Bob, we're all so very sorry about what happened." Mayor Archibald said.

Everyone then starts saying how sorry they are about what happened.

"It's not any of y'all's fault, it's mine." Petunia said.

"Uh, Petunia, do you want me to get you anything? Drink? Food? Something?" Jimmy asked.

"No, the only thing I wanted to take back what happened." Petunia said to Jimmy sombrely.

The doctor comes in and tells Petunia that she's not hurt enough to stay and that she can go home, Petunia & Bob reluctantly went home, everyone trying to comfort them in their time of need, Junior & Bacon Bill was upset as well since they looked up to Larry has an older brother, but they felt pretty bad for Bob & Petunia, since they were closer to Larry then they were, weeks went by since then, everyone did what they could to help Petunia & Bob, although everyone assumes that Bob was feeling a little bit better, Petunia didn't feel any better, still thinking it was her fault, Petunia barely did anything in her & Tina's house, Tina had to take care of everything, the housework, the cooking, the flower shop and flower deliveries, after a day at work, Tina goes up to Petunia's room to see what was going on.

"Petunia, can I come in?" Tina asked.

"Sure.." Petunia answered.

Tina comes in to see Petunia still laying in her bed, looking depressed.

"You want something to eat?" Tina asked.

"Nah, not hungry, maybe later..." Petunia answered.

"I know you're still upset." Tina said.

"I am so upset at myself for letting that happen." Petunia said.

"Don't be, it was an accident, and some couples do fight sometimes, I've saw my mom and dad do it sometimes when I was little." Tina replied.

"Did their fights ever result in one of them being hospitalized due to a accident that was caused by a fight?" Petunia asked.

"Ummm...no...when you put it that way... not really...no." Tina replied.

"(Sigh) You know what, Tina? I guess I would like a burger." Petunia said.

"Okay, I'll go cook you one." Tina said.

"No, you don't have to, you can just go order one out." Petunia said, knowing that she or Tina aren't really good cooks, so sometimes they often orders their meals out, but Petunia does cook sometimes, it's never really that good, although Petunia's cooking slightly better than Tina's cooking.

"Oh, Ok, I'll be right back." Tina said as she left to Pa Grape's Shop.

While Tina was on her way to the shop, she ran into Ichabeezer.

"Hey, Tina, How is she doing?" Ichabeezer asked.

"Barely any progress." Tina answered.

"Oh, well, if she or you ever need me, y'all let me know if you want me to do something for y'all, I told Bob this also." Ichabeezer said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, Ichabeezer." Tina replied.

"No problem." Ichabeezer replied smiling.

Back at Petunia and Tina's home, Petunia falls asleep, for the first time in almost a week, she has a nightmare of her friends being hurt because of her anger, she then wakes up, relieved that it was only a dream, or a nightmare in that case, She ends up crying a little from it, then Tina comes home with her burger, Tina gives the burger to Petunia, and she eats it slowly, Petunia doesn't normally eat burgers mainly because they're pretty fattening, especially to females, but she enjoyed it none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, after Petunia ate her burger dinner, she decided to get out of her house/flower shop for the first time in weeks, she decided to go check on Bob to see how he was doing after Her & Larry's accident, she was unsure if she wanted to, thinking Bob might be upset at her for what she did to his best friend, but she decided to check up on him anyways, she made her way to Bob & Larry's place, while on her way there, Laura sees Petunia and decides to say hi to her.

"Hey, Petunia, you feelin' any better?" Laura asked.

"Not too much." Petunia said.

"I'm sorry that happened." Laura said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, it's mine." Petunia said sombrely.

"Ohhh... I think you're being too hard on yourself, Petunia, not to be rude but you look out of shape, you look like you haven't ate anything at all while or got any sleep in a while." Laura said concerningly.

"I know, but I did eat and got some sleep earlier today, it was the first time in weeks since the accident." Petunia said.

"Alright then, where are you heading to?" Laura asked.

"To check on Bob." Petunia answered.

"Ok, I hope he doesn't snap at you for what happened." Laura said.

"I hope so too." Petunia said back.

Laura then heads back in her house, as Petunia then hops towards Bob & Larry's home, she makes it there, She then knocks on the door, Bob answers the door, but afterwards, Bob stared at Petunia with sadness in his face, Petunia staring back at him with the same expression, he invites her in, she hops in & notices that the place isn't as tidy as Bob always kept it, sure, it was still mostly tidy, but there was still some empty beer cans on the floor, which she thought was strange since Bob never drinks, Bob then offers Petunia a drink, which Petunia accepts, Bob then hops to the kitchen and comes out with a can, and then hands it to Petunia, she notices that her drink is beer.

"Uhh...Bob, have you been drinking?" Petunia asked, smelling the alcohol in the air.

"Yeah." Bob answered.

Petunia looks at the can of beer she was given, then she decided to drink some of it, then the two started to drink some beers & talk.

"So... how have you been doing?" Petunia asked, as she gulps her 5th beer.

"Ok, I guess..." Bob replied, as he gulps some beer as well.

"When did you start (burp) drinking?" Petunia asked drunkenly.

"About 4 days after the accident." Bob replied drunkenly.

"Ohh..." Petunia replied.

"That fight between both of you happened over what kind of music to play?" Bob asked.

"Yes..." Petunia replied.

"You probably shouldn't have raised your voice at him like that." Bob said.

"I know, but I got angry, but I probably should have controlled myself." Petunia replied.

"Ya think?" Bob drunkenly replied with an annoyed tone.

"Hey." Petunia drunkenly replied with a bass in her voice, "I didn't mean to, but he still shouldn't have been rude to me like that."

"Oh, ssuuurrrreeeee, "He shouldn't have been rude to me like that.", Yeah, it's (burp) AALLLWWWAAAYYYSSS about you, always about Petunia Rhubarb." Bob angrily replied.

"What's that supposed to (burp) mean?..." Petunia asked, giving Bob an angry drunk face.

"Still thinking about yourself, just like the bully you were back in high school." Bob angrily said too Petunia.

"We-Well, that's not who I am anymore, B-Bob, I thought you k-knew that." Petunia drunkenly replied.

"I don't even know what L-Larry sees in you, you're just a rude, selfish, JERK!" Bob spatted at Petunia.

Petunia stared at Bob, shocked at what he said about her, in drunken rage, she insults him back.

"Well, I don't know what Larry s-sees in y-you! Y-you're just a pathetic, boring, LOSER! And why d-do you collect socks? You don't even have feet!" Petunia spatted at Bob.

"Don't you dare bring my s-sock collection into this! I think it's time for you to go." Bob angrily replied.

"Ok, I will!" Petunia replied.

Petunia then furiously hopped to the front door, but before she got there, Bob called her for a second.

"And another thing, Petunia, you're such a hypocrite." Bob snapped.

"How?..." Petunia asked, giving Bob an angry glare.

"when I got angry at Larry when he accidentally ruined our checkers game right when I was about to beat you for the first time, you told me that I "shouldn't let the sun go down on my anger", but you didn't follow your own advice on the night of the accident." Bob replied.

Petunia clinched her teeth at what she heard, she got so angry that she bumped right into the door, then open the door and furiously hopped out of Bob & Larry's place, slamming the door violently behind her, turned around and threw her beer can at the door, splattering what beer was left in the can on the door, despite being drunk, she attempts to make her way back home, As she's attempting the head home, Petunia notices Ichabeezer's couch-mansion, knowing how much of a jerk Ichabeezer is often, she (drunkenly) decides to roam around on his lawn, knowing that angers him, meanwhile, Ichabeezer was getting ready for bed at his couch-mansion, as he was about to get settled in his bed.

"Rooney, before we go to bed, do you need to take care of some business outside?" Ichabeezer asked his dog.

"Ruff." Rooney responded while shaking his head no.

"Ok, Roon-Roon, now tomorrow, will be going to the store, I need some new golf pants, I just hope PA's store has some in stock." Ichabeezer said.

As Ichabeezer turns his bedroom light out, he hears his trash can being knocked over, then He hops towards his window to look out the window to see what the racket is.

"Now who's on my lawn, especially at this time?" Ichabeezer asked himself.

He looks out the window and sees Petunia next to his knocked over garbage can, he also notices that she's vomiting on his lawn.

"Petunia?" Ichabeezer asked, then hops down the stairs and out the front door to see what's going on with Petunia.

"Petunia! What's wrong with you? Why did you throw up on my lawn?" Ichabeezer asked with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, get lost." Petunia drunkenly replied.

Ichabeezer smelled Petunia's breath and recognized the smell of alcohol on her breath, mixed with some vomit, of course.

"Petunia, are you drunk?" Ichabeezer asked.

"Uuuhhhhhh..." Petunia replied.

Ichabeezer then thinks that Petunia started drinking because of what happened to Larry.

"Come on in, Petunia, you can sleep here tonight." Ichabeezer said as he brings Petunia into his mansion.

Ichabeezer then lays Petunia down on his couch and fetches her a blanket, Petunia immediately dozed off as she laid down on the couch, Rooney came downstairs, he notices Petunia on the couch, Ichabeezer told him about what happened with her & Larry, out of pity, Rooney hops on the couch with Petunia, he falls asleep quickly, Ichabeezer notices that.

"Awww, that's sweet of you, Rooney." Ichabeezer said to his dog.

Ichabeezer hops back upstairs, then lays in bed.

"(Sigh) Poor Petunia & poor Larry, how could something like this happen to them?" Ichabeezer asked himself, before he dozes off into a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichabeezer wakes up around 6 A.M. in the morning, remembering that He had let Petunia stay the night when she was on his lawn, apparently drunk, He then changes into his clothes & hops downstairs to check on Petunia, when He does, He see's that Petunia is still out cold, with Rooney still sleeping next to Petunia, He decides not to wake them up, Instead, He decides to make some breakfast for Petunia, as He left for his kitchen, Ichabeezer remembers that Petunia threw up on his lawn last night, He then heads outside with a trash bag & some paper towels, as He's cleaning up the vomit.

"Gee, I know Petunia's depressed, but I didn't expect her to start drinking to coop with it." Ichabeezer said as He tries to not get sick from the putrid smell of vomit mixed with alcohol.

After cleaning up and disposing the vomit, Ichabeezer heads back to his kitchen to fix Petunia some breakfast, around when Ichabeezer was almost done, Petunia wakes up, as she's waking up, Petunia cringes from pain in her head.

"Stupid hangover..." Petunia cringes.

She looks around where she was, she was frightened a little when she knew that she not at her house, but she gets a little releave when she notices Rooney sleeping next to her body on Ichabeezer's couch, she remembers her drunken rave last night, & remembers that Ichabeezer invited her to sleep at his place after she threw up on his lawn from too much beer, she tasted some vomit in her mouth, she gets off the couch, Carefully to not wake up Rooney, hops to a bathroom to rinse the taste of vomit out her mouth, after doing that, she smells something cooking in Ichabeezer's kitchen, She follows where the smell is coming from, leading her to the kitchen, Ichabeezer notices her.

"Petunia, you're up, how are you feeling?" Ichabeezer asked as He's fixing some food.

"Got a hangover."

"Ohhh."

"I guess I should be going."

"Oh, no, wait." Ichabeezer said, while fixing a plate of food.

"Why?" Petunia asked.

"Are you hungry?"

Petunia did eat something last night, which she threw up.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry, why?"

"Here, I made you some breakfast." Ichabeezer said as he sets a plate with a stack of waffles, scrambled eggs, & a slice of buttered toast on the table.

Petunia stared at the food, it smelled rather good, although she didn't want to have to be a burden on Ichabeezer, since he's often a grump, the breakfast He made her smelled too good for her to resist, she gave in to her hunger and ate it.

"You've been going through rough times now, I thought this could be the least I could do for you." Ichabeezer said.

Petunia finished the breakfast in two minutes, barley even chewing the food.

"Huh, first time I seen a lady eat like that." Ichabeezer said jokingly.

"That's because I haven't eaten anything in a week, except for a burger Tina got me last night, which I threw up on your lawn last night, oh, sorry about that, Ichabeezer." Petunia said, giving Ichabeezer an apologetic look.

"It's okay, I cleaned it up before I cooked your breakfast, by the way, did you started drinking ever since the accident?"

"No, I just had a few cans last night with Bob, We -" Petunia remembered the fight Bob and she had, as she stared into space, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Petunia, are you ok?" Ichabeezer asked.

"Bob and I drank some beer, and then we had a fight, we said some nasty things towards each other." Petunia said crying.

"Ohhh... Would you like to talk about it?" Ichabeezer asked sympathetically.

Petunia was a little hesitated at first, since Ichabeezer is often rude towards others, but even though he was a little kinder towards her at times, he was still pretty rude towards her as well, most notably the time she baked him his favorite cake, black licorice marmalade prune cake, for his birthday, he threw it out the house window, thinking it was chocolate cake, which he hates, she still remembers how hard that she worked on that cake, especially not being that good at cooking herself, & when He wanted to get back at Pa Grape for something, by manipulating Madam Blueberry into sabotaging Petunia's voice after Madam Blueberry got jealous when Pa Grape choose Petunia to sing his store jingle because Petunia is a better singer, but decided to tell him since he did let her stay the night after getting drunk, fixing her breakfast and cleaning up her vomit off of his lawn, which is something Ichabeezer would normally get angry about, and she saw the sympathetic look on his face.

"Bob is upset at me for what happened to Larry, he said that I should not have yelled at him, said I'm nothing but a "rude, selfish, jerk", said that I'm "still the same bully from high school", and that I'm a hypocrite, and then I got mad at him and called him a "boring, pathetic, loser". Petunia said.

"Woah, you two really said that too each other?" Ichabeezer asked.

"Yeah." Petunia answered.

"What did Bob mean by "you're still the same bully from high school"?" Ichabeezer asked.

Petunia hated talking about those days, but, since Ichabeezer was being a good friend towards her, She decided to tell him anyway.

"(Sigh) The only people that know about this are Bob, Larry, and Tina, other than those three, I never told anyone about those days, when I was in high school, I was the most popular student there, but I was a complete jerk to some of the other students, then when Bob and Larry started high school, I bullied them relentlessly, I tripped them in the hallways, push them in the lunch lines, got them in trouble with the teachers for things they didn't even do, it got so bad that when I pushed Bob in the hallway, he got so fed up with my bullying that he lashed out at me, and the next thing I remember about that, Bob and I were hitting each other while Larry was between us trying to break up our fight, the teacher saw us and send the three of us to the principal's office, the three of us were given after-school detention for the rest of the year." Petunia said.

Ichabeezer stared at Petunia in complete shock, Petunia Rhubarb, the nicest vegetable in the house, was a total bully, He could not believe it.

"Then how did you, Bob and Larry became friends?" Ichabeezer asked.

Petunia couldn't answer, after telling Ichabeezer about her high school days bullying Bob and Larry, she just started feeling bad about what she did to them back then and for what happened now, She felt like crying, so She decided to go.

"I-I can't talk about it, thanks for the breakfast & letting me stay the night here, Ichabeezer, but I got to head home." Petunia said, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Petunia..."

Petunia didn't let Ichabeezer finish what he was saying as she headed out his front door.

As Petunia got back home, Tina wasn't there, but Petunia did find a note saying that she had went out to look for her at Bob & Larry's place, Petunia didn't mind, she wanted to be left alone for a while, she went up to her room and bawled on her bed feeling bad about what she said to Bob.

Ichabeezer decides to go after Petunia, as he makes his way outside, he runs into Tina, who is looking for Petunia.

"Ichabeezer, have you seen Petunia around here?" Tina asked concerningly.

"Yeah, she just left a moment ago, I let her stay the night here, I found her on my lawn vomiting last night, it look like she was drunk." Ichabeezer responded.

"Drunk?" Tina asked confused.

"Yeah, she told me that she went to check on Bob last night and both of them had some beers to drink and then they both got drunk and said some pretty hurtful things to each other..." Ichabeezer replied.

"What kind of hurtful things?" Tina asked.

"Petunia calling Bob a pathetic loser, and Bob calling Petunia the "same bully from high school", she told me about the high school days." Ichabeezer said sympathetically.

Tina was shocked that Petunia told someone else that, considering how much Petunia hated being reminded of that.

"I'm looking for her, I'm going to check home, maybe that's where she went to."

"Let me come, I want to help her in her time of need." Ichabeezer demanded.

"Sure, come on." Tina responded.

The two then headed to the flower shop where Petunia & Tina lived, to see if Petunia was there.


	4. Chapter 4

As Ichabeezer & Tina made it to the flower shop where She & Petunia live, but before They could head upstairs to Petunia's bedroom to see her, they heard Petunia crying so loud that They could hear her downstairs, they decided to leave her alone for a while, as the two went outside.

"So... how DID Petunia, Bob and Larry became friends, & How did Larry and Petunia develop crushes on each other?" Ichabeezer asked.

"Wellllll... since she told you about it, I might as well tell you the rest, when they were given detention for the rest of the school year, they continued to fight, but after the first week of detention, Petunia learned that she & Bob & Larry had a lot in common, she liked the same books as Bob and Larry, the same games as Bob and Larry, kind of the same movies as Bob and Larry, and Bob and Petunia were impressed with each other's different knowledge, Petunia's knowledge on how to grow flowers and take good care of them & stunt driving, gee, she's a good stunt driver, Bob's knowledge on weather, machines, and being pretty good cook, & she thought that Larry was cute and funny, and after they've been friends for a while, Larry started to develop feelings for Petunia, and on Petunia's last day of high school before she graduated and went off to college, Larry confessed his feelings to her and they became boyfriend and girlfriend ever since."

"Wow, that's something I would not have expected."

"Eup, but I don't know what to do to help Petunia."

Ichabeezer had an idea.

"Why don't we get everyone to come visit her?" Ichabeezer suggested.

"That could be a good idea." Tina replied.

The two then headed down to Pa Grape's shop, when they got inside, they notice Pa Grape alone in the store behind the counter.

"Hello, Tina, Ichabeezer, how are you two doing?" Pa Grape greeted.

"Not too good." Tina & Ichabeezer answered in unison.

"Why, is Petunia not doing too good?" Pa Grape asked.

"No, I think she's even worse now." Tina answered.

"She went to visit Bob last night to check on him, and the two got drunk and said some hurtful things to each other and now she feels horrible for what she said to him." Ichabeezer informed Pa Grape.

"Oh, boy, what can I do to help?" Pa Grape asked.

"Call everyone, we need to make Petunia feel better." Tina ordered boldly.

"Looks like I'm going to postpone my golf pants shopping, but for Petunia." Ichabeezer replied as Tina gave him a warm smile.

Pa Grape called everyone via phone calls, Jimmy & Jerry, Junior, Captain Mike, Laura, Madam Blueberry, Mayor Archibald, Mr. Lunt, The French Peas & Bacon Bill showed up at Pa Grape's store after being informed of what happened.

"Poor Petunia, what are we going to do?" Jimmy asked.

"I have no idea." Mayor Archibald responded.

"Isn't there SOMETHING we can do?" Junior asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Bacon Bill shouted.

"Settle down, everyone." Pa Grape ordered to prevent everyone from panicking, "I think we should go to Petunia's place and comfort her."

"Sounds good to me." Ichabeezer responded.

"Ok, then, let's go." Tina ordered.

Everyone followed Tina to the flower shop, as they entered, Petunia was still crying, so loud that the rest of them heard, everyone couldn't help but feel sorry for her, they all headed upstairs to Petunia's bedroom.

"Everyone ready?" Tina asked.

"Not my first rodeo helping her." Ichabeezer responded.

"She's done good things for us, it's time we return the favor." Pa Grape said.

"Pa Grape's right, she didn't deserve this." Mayor Archibald boldly said.

"Yeah! Petunia's a great friend." Jimmy said.

"Help Petunia." Jerry said in his usual meek nasally voice.

"We're here for Petunia." Mr. Lunt said.

"Yes." Captain Mike, Junior, Laura, Madam Blueberry, The French Peas & Bacon Bill said in unison.

"Ok, come on in." Tina responded, opening Petunia's bedroom door, letting everyone else in, upon entering, Petunia's crying was a lot louder, But once everyone else all Petunia on her bed sobbing, she looked like a complete mess, her dress had noticeable tear stains, blue mascara was running down her cheeks from her eyes from all the crying, and her eyes were very red.

"Aww." Everyone said sympathetically in unison.

Petunia heard them, but she was too down to look at them.

"Petunia?" Tina asked.

"Go away." Petunia answered in between sobs.

"Come on, Petunia, we're your friends." Ichabeezer said.

"We're here to help you in your time of need." Mayor Archibald said.

"Yeah, Petunia, we're here for you." Jimmy said.

"If you need anything, anything at all, you could just let any of us know." Pa Grape informed.

"That's what friends are for, Petunia." Junior and Laura said in unison.

"That's right." Mr. Lunt, Captain Mike, Madam Blueberry & Bacon Bill said in unison.

"Y'all want to do something for me?" Petunia said in between sobs.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

"Then leave me alone." Petunia ordered between sobs. "Last thing I want to do is say something hurtful to y'all."

"Petunia, what you said to Bob last night wasn't your fault, you and Bob were drunk." Tina said.

"And I'm pretty sure Bob didn't mean what he said." Ichabeezer said.

"Yeah, your not a bad person." Pa Grape said comfortingly.

"Your right, Pa, I'm not a bad person... I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!" Petunia screamed in between sobs.

"No, your not, Petunia." Mayor Archibald said sympathetically.

"Not at all, Petunia." Tina said as she was comforting her best friend.

"Yeah, you're a good person." Ichabeezer responded.

"Absolutely." Jimmy said.

"NO, I'M NOT! (sniff) I AM A HORRIBLE GIRLFRIEND AND HORRIBLE FRIEND! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!" Petunia screamed while crying, so loud that Junior and Laura backed away a little.

"No, dear, your not." Madam Blueberry told Petunia.

"Yeah." Jerry said.

"Petunia, calm down." Captain Mike said.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up like this, Petunia." Mr. Lunt said.

"I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! (sniff) I WISH GOD WOULD KILL ME!"

"PETUNIA!" Everyone shouted in unison, they couldn't believe at what Petunia said, wishing to die, at the hands of the Lord of all people, they all begin to tear up at what she said.

"I know you don't mean that." Said an familiar voice.

Everyone, including Petunia, recognize the voice and turn around to see if it was who they thought it was, just as they thought, it was Bob, tears rolling down his eyes.

"Bob." Petunia began, "(sniff) I'm..."

Bob hops towards Petunia and hugs Petunia without letting her finish her apology.

"I know you are, and I'm sorry for what I said to you, I (sniff) didn't mean any of that stuff I said." Bob said in between cries.

"Same here, Bob, (sniff) I didn't mean that horrible thing I said to you, I was just upset." Petunia said while crying.

"Also we were both drunk." Bob added.

"Yeah, that too." Petunia said.

"Petunia, what you said that you wanted God to do, don't you EVER say that again." Tina said sternly while crying herself.

"Not ever." Ichabeezer said crying as well.

By this point everyone was crying, and they all joined in on Bob and Petunia's hug, everyone comforting both of them as Bob and Petunia forgave each other.


	5. Chapter 5

After being warmly hugged by her friends for what felt like hours, Petunia started to feel a little better, knowing that Bob forgave her, she was thankful for her friends.

"Thanks so much, guys." Petunia softly said.

"You're my best friend, Petunia, I'll always be here for you." Tina said, sniffling a little.

"I know I can be hateful at times, but no matter what I said, I consider everyone here a friend." Ichabeezer responded, wiping the tears off of his cheeks with his red tie.

"We love you, Petunia." Junior replied.

"You're the best friend any of us can ask for." Laura said.

"Yes, you've done a lot of good for us, Petunia." Mayor Archibald said.

"Not too interrupt this tender moment, but I think we should get going, it's getting late." Captain Mike said, noticing that the clock on Petunia's nightstand reads 9:50 p.m.

Everyone then decides that they should head home, wishing Tina and Petunia a good night, Bob stayed a little while longer.

"Petunia, I'm really sorry for what I said to you, I don't blame you for being disappointed at me." Bob said, eyes looking at the floor.

"I'm not disappointed at you, Bob, we were both upset and mostly drunk, I forgive you." Petunia told Bob, giving him a warm smile.

"Good, but, I still want to make it up to you, do you want to go see a movie tomorrow? My treat."

"Sure."

"Alright, what movie you want to go see?" Bob asked.

"There's been that movie I've been wanting to see, "The Nutty Pota-ter", starring Eddie Mur-fry (pun on Murphy), I would like to go see that." Petunia answered.

"Ok then, I'll take you to go see it, I'll see you tomorrow, around 8 a.m., I hope you have a pleasant night." Bob said as he hopped out of Petunia's bedroom.

"Thanks, good night, Bob." Petunia told Bob as he was leaving, then it was only Petunia Tina in the bedroom.

"Glad to see you Bob make up." Tina said.

"Yeah, by the way, I am never drinking beer again." Petunia responded.

"You mean it?"

"Uh, Maybe having a cold one every now and then wouldn't hurt." Petunia said, grinning a little.

"Nice to see you smile again." Tina said smiling.

"Thanks, Tina, I think we should get some sleep." Petunia replied.

"Yeah, we should, see you tomorrow." Tina said as she hopped to her bedroom.

"Night, Tina." Petunia said.

Petunia notice the mascara stains on her face from her crying in her vanity mirror, she goes to the bathroom and washes her face, and once that was done, she changes out of her dress and puts on her nightgown, as she lies down the bed, she fell asleep rather quickly, comfortable in her own bed.

When Bob got back home, he cleans up all the empty beer cans and tidy ups his Larry's place, takes a shower, then heads to bed, falling asleep 20 minutes later, Bob soon wakes up, he checks his clock and see's that it's 5:30 a.m., He decides to head down to the movie theater to wait in line early, while He waits for Petunia, aware that it might take awhile.

As the sun rose outside of the house, Petunia wakes up, she actually got a true good night's sleep for the first time in weeks, after getting out of the bed, and taking a warm shower, she gets on her usual dress and gets ready for her day with Bob, she leaves to meet Bob at the movie theater.

"Hey Petunia, are you ready?" Bob asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Ok, (hops towards the movie theater admin and pays $20 for the tickets) two for "The Nutty Pota-ter" please." Bob told the vegetable selling movie tickets, and was given the two tickets for the movie.

After an hour and 40 minutes, the movie was done, Petunia and Bob thought it was a pretty funny movie, considering it to be one of Eddie Mur-fry's best movies and performances in his entire filmography career, as they exited the theater, the two decided to head to the park, when they got to the park, they sat on a bench, watching some children veggies play.

"I'm glad you like the movie, Petunia, it was really funny." Bob said, chuckling a little.

"I'm glad you found it funny too." Petunia replied.

"My way of saying "I'm sorry" "I forgive you", I know I might sound like a broken record for saying that, but I was just so worried for Larry, he's more than just my best friend, he's like a little brother to me."

"Does Larry see you as an older brother?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah, we've had that kind of friendship ever since childhood." Bob answered.

"Ah, I never had a "best" friend during my childhood, of course, Tina is my best friend, but I meant her in college." Petunia replied.

"But at least you now have a best friend, best friend that cares deeply about you." Bob replied.

"Yeah, Tina often never takes a lot of things seriously, but ever since the accident, she's been serious and acting more mature for me." Petunia said.

"That's what best friends do for each other, they look after each other." Bob said.

"True." Petunia replied.

"Hey Bob, Hey Petunia, y'all doing good today?" A familiar gruff voice asked.

Bob and Petunia looked behind them in find out it was Ichabeezer, standing behind the bench they were sitting on.

"We're doing better, Ichabeezer, what are you doing here?" Petunia asked.

"I was on my way to play golf, and I noticed you two here, so I decided to check on y'all." Ichabeezer answered, waving his golf club around.

"Oh, well, thanks." Bob said.

"Would you like to come play golf with me? Y'all don't look like y'all got anything else to do.

"Sure, (turns to face Bob), Bob?"

"I guess so."

Petunia, Bob, and Ichabeezer headed outside of the house and by the big pond to play some golf, Ichabeezer got the most holes, although Petunia and Bob managed to get their balls in some of the holes, but not as much as Ichabeezer did.

"Woah, Ichabeezer, you're a professional at golf." Petunia complemented.

"Thanks." Ichabeezer responded while grinning.

"How did you get so good at golf?" Bob asked.

"Guess I'm just a natural at it, Bob, even as a little kid, I was good at golf, Heh, kind of funny that as a kid, I was always terrible at baseball, but I was always good at golf." Ichabeezer said.

"Yeah, that is pretty funny." Bob replied, as he places his ball on the ground, getting ready to hit the ball.

"How was the movie y'all just seen?" Ichabeezer asked.

"Really good, it was a very funny movie." Petunia answered.

"Are you planning on seeing it, Ichabeezer?" Bob asked as he hit his ball, missing the hole he was trying to aim for.

"Maybe, I just wanted to see if it was worth checking out, a lot of movie trailers can be manipulative." Ichabeezer answered.

"True." Bob said as he hits his ball again, this time making it into the hole.

"Another hole in one for Bob." Petunia said.

Bob, Petunia, and Ichabeezer notice that the sun was beginning to set, so they decided to head back home, as they were heading back to their respective homes, they ran into Jimmy and Jerry.

"Hey, Bob, Hey, Petunia, y'all playing golf with Ichabeezer?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yeah." Bob answered.

"We had a good time, even though Ichabeezer did better than us." Petunia answered, grinning awkwardly.

"Hey, like you said, "I'm a professional at golf", next time, I go easy on y'all." Ichabeezer said jokingly.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you two would like to have dinner with us." Jimmy said.

Bob and Petunia looked at each other for a brief second, and then they turn back to face Jimmy and Jerry.

"Sure." Bob and Petunia answered in unison smiling.

"Ok then, I'll head home now, you two have a good night." Ichabeezer told Bob and Petunia, He then hops off home.

"Thanks, you too, Ichabeezer." Petunia replied.

"So, what did y'all have in mind for dinner?" Bob asked Jimmy and Jerry.

"Well, we were heading home from hanging out with Bacon Bill, I was going to cook dinner when we got back, then we saw you two and decided to invite y'all." Jimmy answered.

"That was pretty kind of y'all." Petunia complemented the two gourds.

"Since y'all two are going through some hard times, we thought this could be the least we could do." Jimmy said.

Bob Petunia then went with Jimmy and Jerry to their house, Jimmy turned on their stove and put a pot filled with hot water on it, Jerry takes a box of macaroni and cheese out of their cabinet, opens the box, then pours some uncooked macaroni inside of the pot.

"I haven't had macaroni and cheese in a while." Petunia said, and she and Bob took a seat on Jimmy and Jerry's couch.

"Well, You're in luck, Petunia, our macaroni and cheese is something." Jimmy replied as He was stirring the pot.

"Y'all's place is nice." Petunia said, forcing a grin on her face.

"Yeah... We've been meaning to tidy up a little." Jimmy replied.

Jerry then got some plates out, Jimmy poured some macaroni and cheese on each of the plates, Bob and Petunia received their dinner.

"Hey, this is the best Macaroni and cheese I've ever had." Petunia said after taking her first bite.

"She's right, this is delicious." Bob said after taking his bite.

"Thanks guys, we thought you two would like it." Jimmy replied after taking several bites.

"Thanks for inviting us over for dinner." Petunia said after She Bob finished their plates.

"No problem, we've thought it was the least we could do for you two." Jimmy replied as He Jerry finished up their plates as well.

"I appreciate you two, and everyone else in the house, trying to help Petunia and I out throughout our time of need." Bob said.

"Thanks, and you're welcome, Bob." Jimmy replied.

"I appreciate y'all as well, but I think we need to go home, Bob, it's getting late." Petunia said as she looked at her phone to check the time, it was 11:30 p.m.

"Oh, Sure thing, I'm glad y'all loved the macaroni and cheese, Jerry and I were planning on seeing Larry in the hospital." Jimmy replied.

Bob and Petunia then looked at each other after hearing that, then they turned back to face Jimmy and Jerry.

"I want to go with y'all." Bob and Petunia said in unison.

"Sure." Jimmy thinks for a moment then gets an idea. "Would you like to call everyone and invite them to come visit Larry?"

"Sure, We would like that very much". Petunia answered.

"Ok then, we'll see y'all tomorrow, y'all have a good night." Jimmy said.

"Good night." Jerry said.

"Good night to you too." Bob and Petunia said in unison as they were letting their self's out of Jimmy Jerry's house.

As Bob and Petunia were hopping towards Bob Larry's house, they wished each other a good night and Bob told Petunia that he will call their friends and inform them of the hospital visit, after that, Bob went inside of his Larry's home, called all of their friends to tell them about the hospital visit via cell phone calls, he took a shower, and went to bed.

When Petunia got home, Tina was at the front door, ready to greet her, wearing her sleepwear.

"So, how was the movie?" Tina asked.

"Really funny, I'm getting it on DVD when it comes out." Petunia answered.

""That's good, is that all what you and Bob did?" Tina asked.

"No, after the movie, we went to the park, and when we were at the park we ran into Ichabeezer and he invited us to play golf with him, and after that, we ran into Jimmy and Jerry, they invited us over to their place for dinner, we had macaroni and cheese, and Jimmy and Jerry's macaroni and cheese is the best macaroni and cheese that I have ever had." Petunia answered.

"Hmm... I'm might to go over to their place for dinner one night." Tina responded.

"Also, just before Bob and I left, Jimmy and Jerry said that they were going to visit Larry in the hospital tomorrow, Bob and I are going to join to them, and Bob said he was going to invite all of our friends to come with us." Petunia said.

"Oh, okay, then I guess we should get some sleep." Tina said.

"Yeah, first, I need to take a quick shower, and then I'm heading to bed." Petunia said, as she Tina hopped inside of their house, Tina went to her room to get some shut-eye, Petunia went into the bathroom to take her shower, after her shower, she slips on a pair of pajamas and quickly falls asleep.

Around 8:30 in the morning, Petunia and Tina woke up, after they both got dressed, they had a quick breakfast (Petunia ate a bran muffin and Tina ate a microwavable croissant), after breakfast, Petunia grabbed some red roses to leave for Larry, then they both headed to the hospital to meet up with their friends to visit Larry, when they got to the entrance, Bob, Jimmy, Jerry, Ichabeezer, Rooney, Mayor Archibald, Captain Mike, Junior, Laura, Pa Grape, Madam Blueberry, Bacon Bill were waiting for them at the entrance, as they all entered together, Petunia asked the receptionist behind the desk if they can go visit Larry, she says that it's all right, they make their way towards Larry's room.

"Hey Bob, how come The French Peas didn't show up?" Tina asked.

"I called them, but they said they couldn't make it because they are at a family reunion, but they did say they hope things go good." Bob answered.

Everyone made it towards Larry's room, as they entered, they all just stared at Larry's motionless yet alive body, the only sound in the room was the heart monitor beeping, Petunia and Bob try to hold back tears, but right before any of them got to say anything, they were not prepared for what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stood in place as they witness Larry waking up from his coma, he then notices all of his friends at the doorway staring at him with stunned looks on their faces.

"Wh-what happened?... Where am I?" Larry groggily asked as he wakes up.

Just as Pa Grape was about to answer, Bob and Petunia hopped towards Larry's bed and proceeded to hug him, with tears rolling down both of their cheeks.

"You were in a coma when you & Petunia got into a car accident after the fight y'all had on y'all's first date." Bob answered, sniffling a little.

"I am so glad you're back, Larry, and I am so sorry for what I did." Petunia said apologetically.

Everyone else then hops toward Larry's bed to explain to him what happened during the last few weeks.

"Petunia & Bob got depressed after what happened, especially Petunia, but we've been helping them go through it." Ichabeezer said.

"She did?" Larry asked.

"Yes, she blamed herself for the accident." Tina answered.

"Oh, Petunia, I'm sorry for being rude to you about romantic music back at that restaurant, I probably should have been more...uhh.."

"Sensitive." Bob said, filling in Larry's blank, while he and Petunia we're still hugging him.

"Yeah, sensitive." Larry said.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you, & for putting you into a coma." Petunia said, facing Larry.

"How do you feel, Larry?" Mayor Archibald asked.

"My head hurts a little, but not a lot." Larry answered.

"Would you like me to get you something?" Pa Grape asked.

"I guess I would like some sardines." Larry answered.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Pa Grape said right before he left the room.

"We're so glad to see you awake, Larry." Laura said.

"I'm back with some sardines, Larry, talk about convenience, they have a vending machine down the hall that actually have cans of sardines in it." Pa Grape said as he hopped back into Larry's room holding a can of sardines, which he proceeds to give to Larry.

"Thanks, Pa." Larry said after Pa handed him the can of sardines.

"Larry, is there anything I can do for you?" Petunia asked.

"I would like to try a redo of that first date again, it's also me making it up to you." Larry answered, as he opened the can of sardines & put one in his mouth.

"I see that you're awake." A corn nurse said as she hopped into Larry's room.

"Yeah, thanks for looking after me while I was in the coma." Larry told the nurse, after putting another sardine in his mouth.

"It's my job to do so." The nurse said to Larry smiling.

"Is he good enough to go home?" Jimmy asked the nurse.

"I think he should stay one more night, and then he can go home tomorrow." The nurse answered Jimmy.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"Just to make sure he's feeling better." The nurse answered.

"Ah, ok." Laura replied.

"Larry, Bob & I will be right here for you if you need anything." Petunia said as she sits down in a chair by Larry's bed.

"Aww... You guys are the best." Larry said as he finished the can of sardines.

"We're all going to be here for you, Larry, just like we were for Bob and Petunia." Tina said.

Larry smiled at them with puppy eyes after hearing that.

Everyone was spending time with Larry for the last 8 hours, just sharing stories with him, watching some TV, playing some board games with him, Mr. Lunt won most of them, had dinner with him, which was just hospital food, that didn't taste that good but was all right at least, by 4:30, everyone excluding Bob and Petunia, decided to go home, Bob and Petunia wanted to spend the night at the hospital with Larry.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night, good night, guys." Bob said to Larry & Petunia, as he goes into a small room next to Larry's that has a little couch for visitors.

"Good night to you too, Bob." Petunia said to Bob.

"See you tomorrow, Bob." Larry said.

"See you tomorrow as well." Bob replied as he closes the door, leaving Larry & Petunia alone, after 3 minutes of nothing but silence, Petunia decided to break the silence.

"Larry, I'm sorry again, I know I shouldn't blame myself, but I'm just glad you're awake now and you're feeling better."

"No, I'm sorry, it was my fault, I made you upset when I was being rude to you, so I guess I kind of deserved it."

"I was the one driving, I should have been watching where I was going."

"But at least everyone helped you & Bob through y'all's depression."

"Yeah, the three of us are so lucky to have great friends like them."

Petunia and then notices that a clock on the wall reads 9:30, then Larry & Petunia decided to get some shut-eye, while Petunia was sleeping on the chair next to Larry's bed, she's got the best sleep she's had in weeks, because she fell like now her worries are a thing of the past, the next night, around 9 in the morning, Larry was released from the hospital, as He, Bob, & Petunia exited the hospital, all of their friends were outside of the hospital waiting for them, practically throwing a "Welcome Home, Larry" party, Larry was very grateful that they threw him a welcome back party, after the party, Larry & Petunia went on their redo of their date at the fancy restaurant, it went better than the first time, they even share their first kiss, even though things started rough for Petunia, things got better at the end for her.

Thank you all so much for reading my first fanfiction, I know "Veggietales In The House" is not so well loved compared to the original "Veggietales" DVD short film series, but I personally enjoyed it, now I referenced actual episodes of "Veggietales In The House" in this story, I also quite enjoyed working on this story, & I look forward to writing more fanfictions in the future, I do not own "Veggietales In The House" or any of it's characters, they are all owned by Big Idea, DreamWorks, Universal Studios, & Comcast.


End file.
